


Trans Edward

by Bell_Kim



Category: IBVS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Edward is trans, F/F, F/M, Janet is mean, M/M, Other, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Kim/pseuds/Bell_Kim
Summary: Edward has a secret. A secret he never wants anyone to know. He has.. boobs. Shut up, he doesn’t like it.
Relationships: Barry/Edward, Chris/Nevin, maybe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Trans Edward

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really tried in fanfiction before so sorry lol, but I’m still not trying. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.

"IT'S NOT A DAMN PHASE!" Edward cries out, glaring holes into Janet. "Don't raise your voice at me young lady! Say whatever you want, but in the future you will realize that I was correct!" Janet sighs, disappointed in her 'daughter'. 

Geno anxiously puts his shoes on, waiting for Edward at the door. "Uh, ma? Edward and I need to go to school." Geno mumbles, scared to trigger anyone. "Alright honey, remember your lunch." Janet smiles, handing Geno his lunch - causing Geno to mutter out a thank you. 

"Cmon Geno, let's go." Edward slings his backpack over his shoulder, opening the door as he heads out. "Alright.." 

——————

Edward groans, dreading changing. "Stupid gym, stupid clothes, stupid body, stupid mom." He opens his locker, grabbing his clothes to change in a bathroom. "Hey, Bro! Come change with us!" One of his minions shout out, resulting into Edward refusing. "That's gay." Edward responds, slamming the bathroom door shut. 

'I hate everything.' "Why can't Janet just acknowledge that I AM a boy! I'm no girl! Right?!" Edward rants, oblivious to the person behind the door. 

"Uh, Edward? Should I ask something right now or?.." A familiar voice ponders, wanting to ask a question.

——————


End file.
